The disclosure herein relates to medical treatment devices and methods for treatment. More particularly, the disclosure relates to medical treatment devices and methods that use one or more speakers to broadcast sounds (e.g., alarms, test sounds, etc.) and, for example, test such speakers.
Medical treatment devices, such as extracorporeal blood treatment devices or systems, may provide any number of life-sustaining tasks (e.g., dialysis, oxygenation, etc.). Such medical treatment devices are not exempt from machine malfunction, and various problems may be experienced during performing the treatment. For example, if the medical treatment device experiences a malfunction or a therapy problem occurs, a user may be notified thereof upon detection, a backup or redundant process may be initiated upon detection, or one or more other processes may be performed to correct the situation.
For example, in one or more circumstances, one or more alarms may be provided to a user, such as visually with use of a warning light or an alarm notice on a display and/or an alarm sound. For example, various alarm sounds for various circumstances may be provided to a user upon detection of a malfunction. If for any reason the alarm sound does not sound or it cannot be heard, the user may need to rely on the visual alarm or alert to correct the alarm condition. For example, the alarm sound may not sound for various reasons (e.g., a speaker malfunction, a connectivity fault in the chain between controllers and/or drivers of the medical treatment device and the speaker, etc.).
Medical devices (e.g., devices providing medical therapies) typically include safety systems that perform, for example, power on self-tests or other on-going tests (e.g., after the device is power cycled, as part of ongoing system self-test to ensure the device operates safely, etc.). For example, one or more of such tests may include: supply voltage tests; clock accuracy tests, battery health checks; and system safety tests such as, one or more tests to determine proper functioning of device speakers.
In many cases, for example, such tests to determine proper functioning of alarms (e.g., speaker functionality, speaker connectivity functionality, speaker driver functionality, etc.) may require complicated algorithms that require a relatively large amount of additional processing time. For example, this may be the case when the frequency of the tones of a sounded alarm is used in such algorithms.